subarufandomcom-20200216-history
Shichisei no Subaru Wiki:Chat Rules
The Chatroom is a feature of wikia that can allow users to conversate with each other with different topics. You are allowed to say anything you like in the chat, which is as well meant to talk to each other that have nothing to do with the Shichisei no Subaru series. However, the respect to each other must be in tact, and there are things that are definitely not allowed on this wiki as well anywhere around various other wikis. The chat is meant to talk with each other, to support each other, knowing each other better and solve problems with each other. The chat is not meant to spur a revolution by gathering contributors to go against administrators if things are not going how you expect to go, because remember you or I do not exist on this wiki. Policy outline ; Be nice to each other. : We are a very social wiki, and that means that we are treating each other with great respect. That means that you must not insult or harass a contributor for fun or because the two of you have a feud that started on the wiki. If you show no respect to each other, you will get banned from the chat. ; Spamming and embezzlements. : Spams and embezzlements are extremely forbidden and embezzlement is extremely and highly illegal. If you perform in one of the two will not only follow a ban from chat for as well an indefinite ban at the entire wiki. ; Using the chat room to sell something. : The chat room must not be used to sell something to another contributor. This wiki focuses on information and not on selling. This is an encyclopedic website and not a web shop. You will receive a ban from the chatroom if there are trading happening in the chatroom. ; R-18 conversations and other pornographic slurs. : Shichisei no Subaru is rated for all ages, and thus this wiki is also meant for all ages. If you dare to add images of hentai, pornography, child porn, or even images of gravure idols, then you will be banned heavy and will get reported to the wikia staffs. You are also not allowed to conversate in sexual slurs to other contributors, we have extremely respect to our contributors and anything of this shows extremely great disrespect to the entire wiki and its contributors. ; Do not start a debate! : If there is a problem between contributors do not start a debate to get what you believe that you deserve or do not even try to start a debate and revolution against the administrators around the wiki. This happens a lot around anime-based wikia's, and what we aim is a community with having high respect to each other. Do note that wikia is a free website and nobody knows who they are and thus are completely anonymous. This is not a real job and you will not get paid for any service around here. If you think to start one, try and show off to your boss with that personality and mind in tact if you disagree on something, because it suits better there than here. Category:Rules